


Selfish Prayers

by lemonskies



Series: Felix/Vicar Max [3]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, The one where they argue like an old married couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonskies/pseuds/lemonskies
Summary: “I’m very sorry, Mel-““It’sNell.”“Right, of course. I’m afraid Felix and I are a little occupied tonight, so I think you should direct your advances towards someone else.” Felix had almost forgotten about Max’s presence until that point, and he definitely hadn’t expected the vicar to just straight-up cockblock him.“Oh! I didn’t realize you guys were…” Nell trailed off as her gaze moved between Felix and Max, and Felix felt his face heat up.“We’re not.” He glared at Max, jaw clenched tightly.---Technically a sequel toLet’s not talk about itandWhite Flagsbut can probably be read by itself as well
Relationships: Felix Millstone/Vicar Maximillian DeSoto
Series: Felix/Vicar Max [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533572
Comments: 22
Kudos: 155





	Selfish Prayers

They were back on Monarch, because of course they were. For some reason they always seemed to find their way back to the mantisaur-infested, sulfur-stinking, lawless mess. This time Felix didn’t even get to kick raptidon ass, but The Captain had said they were there for something important, and Felix wasn’t one to argue with The Captain. Unless it came to corporate bootlickers and potentially sympathizing with them. That’s where he had to draw the line.

Apparently Parvati wanted to get some weird cakes to give to Junlei and they were all the way in Cascadia, so they probably wouldn’t be back for a while. Nyoka had offered to come with them, because she knew the terrain like nobody else, and Ellie had said something about “not wanting to third-wheel it with Felix and the vicar”, so that left Felix and Max to hang around Stellar Bay for who knows how long. Because for some reason the universe hates Felix Millstone and he keeps getting pushed into situations where it’s just the two of them.

The rest of the crew had been gone for a couple days already and, much to Felix’s surprise, between awkward silence and even more awkward conversation, nothing had happened. For some reason he and Max were still pretending that there was nothing going on between them, and even though Felix was generally a man of action, he still felt like they would have to talk about it eventually.

As they walked through the streets of Stellar Bay, though, Felix figured that it might take a while for them to get to that. Max wasn’t exactly ignoring him, but he did make it very clear that talking about what happened was not on his long list of “Things To Do”.

Or maybe Felix was reading into it too much and there was actually nothing between them. Maybe it had just been a convenient way for the both of them to let off some steam. Kind of like friends with benefits, except he and Max weren’t really friends. So it was just… acquaintances with benefits. Crewmembers with benefits? Either way Felix was fine with that… Probably.

And then they walked into Left Field Tossball Betting.

Nell was nice, and very much Felix’s type. She talked about Tossball with him and shot him looks that were borderline indecent as she did. Felix eagerly went along with. He couldn’t allow himself to keep being hung up on a guy who only wanted something to do with him when it was on his terms. Besides, a little light-hearted flirting never hurt anyone.

As time went on, though, Nell’s sentences were becoming increasingly more suggestive and she leaned over the counter, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. “Not a lot of handsome strangers pass through Stellar Bay,” she said, “would you maybe want to… get some drinks after my shift?” The implications of her invitation were laid on a little too thick, but it was a very tempting offer nonetheless, considering Max hadn’t exactly been riveting company up until then. Just as he was about to answer her, though, Max interrupted them.

“I’m very sorry, Mel-“

“It’s _Nell._”

“Right, of course. I’m afraid Felix and I are a little occupied tonight, so I think you should direct your advances towards someone else.” Felix had almost forgotten about Max’s presence until that point, and he definitely hadn’t expected the vicar to just straight-up cockblock him.

“Oh! I didn’t realize you guys were…” Nell trailed off as her gaze moved between Felix and Max, and Felix felt his face heat up.

“We’re not.” He glared at Max, jaw clenched tightly.

“You had me confused there. I thought he was like your dad or something, but I suppose some people are into older men.” Nell spoke like this was a completely normal thing for her, and Felix had a hard time finding the words to respond. “So how about those drinks then? I mean… unless you and him really do have other plans already.” She briefly glanced in Max’s direction, who was definitely not looking pleased.

“We _don’t_, but we should go anyway. Maybe another time, Nell,” Felix replied.

“Mhm, I’ll hold you to that.” Nell smiled at him and Max looked about 5 seconds away from tearing her throat out. That was definitely his cue to leave.

With a quick wave and an apologetic look directed at Nell Felix left the shop and headed towards the only place where he and Max could argue in peace.

* * *

“What the fuck was that all about?” Felix demanded the moment the ship door closed behind them.

“I could be asking you the exact same question. That girl was about 5 seconds away from jumping you.” Max’s voice had dropped to a near growl and for a brief moment Felix forgot how to breathe. It wasn’t fair that, even when Felix was angry at Max, the vicar still found a way to get under his skin in an entirely different way.

“So what? Maybe I wanted her to! I’m an adult, I’m perfectly capable of deciding who I want to fuck.”

“Barely. You still need a babysitter to keep you out of trouble.” Felix felt his blood starting to boil, unable to understand where the hell this was coming from. Max had no right to tell Felix who he could and couldn’t go out with. He was acting like he was Felix’s dad, or at least what Felix thought a dad would act like. He didn’t exactly have a lot of father figures to compare him to.

“This wasn’t me getting into trouble. This was me wanting to have a fun night with someone who will actually talk to me and for some reason you can’t have that.”

“You are unbelievable,” Max replied, voice strained with anger. It looked like he wanted to say something else, really lay into Felix, but instead he just shook his head and walked away.

“Hey! I’m not done yelling at you!” Felix shouted and followed Max into the ship’s kitchen. “I need you to explain to me why the hell you get so pissed off about me having drinks with Nell.” The silence that followed his question was unbearable, but not nearly as unbearable as the heat in Max’s eyes as he looked at him. Felix wished the vicar would just say something, anything, instead of staring at Felix like he was going to devour him.

“You really don’t have a clue, do you?”

“Please, enlighten me.”

“Maybe…” Max started, slowly walking towards Felix, like a predator stalking its prey, until Felix’s back was pressed against the wall. “Maybe I just wanted to keep you all to myself…” Max’s mouth was only inches away from Felix’s face, and Felix felt a shiver run down his spine. “Maybe I couldn’t stand the thought of that girl putting her hands on you.” Just as he said that Felix felt a large hand settle on his hip and another one cupping his cheek.

“You’re such an asshole,” Felix groaned. He couldn’t think straight, not with Max surrounding all his senses, and he suddenly had a hard time remembering why he was so mad.

“I’m surprised you’re not used to that by now, Felix,” Max replied and Felix felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. “I want to be the only one who gets to touch you like this.” And then Max’s hand was palming Felix’s cock through his pants and Felix outright moaned, hips jerking into the vicar’s touch.

“You-ah… You should’ve just told me i-instead of pretending nothing was happening.” Max wasn’t playing fair and Felix’s head was spinning from the pleasure coursing through his veins. He was honestly surprised he managed to get the sentence out, but when it caused Max to stop touching him he suddenly wished he hadn’t opened his mouth at all.

“You’re right.”

“Wait… I am?”

“I was being… selfish, and I’m sorry.” God, Felix really wished they had had this conversation _before _he got his cock involved, because all he could think about was how to get Max to touch him again as soon as possible.

“I’m glad we can agree on that, now can you _please_-“

“Don’t worry,” Max interrupted, “I know _exactly _what you need.” And with that Max put his hands on Felix’s hips again and pushed their bodies together. Felix could feel the hardness of Max’s cock grinding against his own and a loud gasp spilled from his lips. It really wasn’t enough, but Felix couldn’t move away, desperately grinding against the vicar like he had done that first night.

Max’s hand tangled in Felix’s hair and tugged hard enough to force Felix’s head back and bare his throat. The vicar seemed to have a thing for pulling Felix’s hair, but Felix definitely wasn’t complaining. He moaned again, eyes slipping shut when he felt Max’s lips against his neck, teeth scraping across sensitive skin.

“I want to fuck you.” Max’s voice was a low rumble that completely fried all of Felix’s circuits and all he could do was moan and beg the vicar to do just that.

“Please…” Felix gasped. “God, fuck, _please_.” The smirk on Max’s face was enough to nearly make Felix cum in his pants right then and there.

Max didn’t give him the chance, though, because before Felix could completely embarrass himself he took a step back. Felix could practically feel Max’s gaze trail across his body, like he was deciding what to do next, and it only made his dick harder.

“Bend over the table.” Max’s order made Felix’s knees weak. For some reason he had expected they’d go to a more private room, but the thrill of potentially being caught was undeniably exciting, and in the end it probably wouldn’t make much of a difference anyway. If the rest of the crew came home while he and Max were fucking, then they would know about it no matter what. So, on unsteady legs, Felix made his way over to the table, pressing his cheek against the cold surface and anticipating Max’s next move.

Never in a million years had he expected to be following orders from someone like Vicar Max, and if he travelled back a few months to tell his past-self about it he would probably get the shit kicked out of him for submitting to a corporate puppet. And maybe his past-self was right, but he couldn’t bring himself to care when Max’s touch lit his insides on fire like that. When deep, deep, _deep_ down he _did _want the man’s approval.

He didn’t get a lot more time to think about it, because suddenly Max was behind him. “Good boy,” he praised, hands snaking around Felix’s torso to undo his pants and push them down his thighs, along with his underwear. Felix quickly stepped out of the clothes and kicked them across the room, before spreading his legs maybe a little too eagerly. God, he was so pathetic. He could hear Max chuckle behind him and he clenched his fist where it was resting on the table

“Asshole,” he muttered quietly, but Max clearly wasn’t having any of it, and before Felix realized what was happening he brought his hand down on Felix’s exposed ass, causing him to jerk forward and yelp out in pain. “Hey! What the f-“ Max’s hand tangled in his hair and forced his head back again, cutting off his sentence. His whole body was pulled taut, back arched to accommodate Max’s grip, and it was kind of… good.

“Behave.” Max’s tone made it very clear that there was no room for arguing and Felix could only groan in response. “Now, I’m sure a young man such as yourself has lube hidden around here somewhere.” His voice was a little too knowing for Felix’s liking, but he was right.

“Under my mattress,” he choked out, and immediately Max let go of him, allowing him to relax again. Well, relax as much as he possibly could in this situation, which wasn’t all that much.

“Stay here,” Max said, as if there was literally anywhere else for Felix to go, before leaving the kitchen to go to Felix’s room.

The few moments he spent alone felt like hours. His dick was achingly hard, dripping precum onto the kitchen floor, and he couldn’t even do anything about it. The only thing he could think about was how badly he wanted Max to fuck him, preferably soon, but if past experiences were anything to go by then the vicar would probably take his sweet time teasing him until he couldn’t think at all.

Just the slightest brush of Max’s hand against his thigh made him groan quietly, and immediately he felt his face flush a bright red. It was honestly becoming a little embarrassing how needy Max could make him. Felix had never felt ashamed of himself or his body, but he was definitely skipping rope with that line at the moment.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for ages,” Max admitted, and Felix tensed up at the feeling of slick fingers rubbing against his hole. He’d done this to himself a couple times, but it was an entirely different feeling to have someone else touch him so intimately. It was strange to be this vulnerable around Max, and he figured he might never get used to it, but mostly it was just really, really good.

“Then do it,” Felix hissed, and soon after Max pushed a finger inside of him painfully slowly. Felix wasn’t made of glass, he knew he could take whatever Max wanted to give him, but as much as he wanted Max to get on with it, it was kind of… sweet… that Max was trying to be gentle.

Or maybe he was just being a teasing jerk.

Yeah, that seemed like the more likely answer.

The stretch of just one finger was barely enough, and Felix squirmed a little, trying to force it to go deeper, but Max’s free hand on his hip stilled his movements, so all he could do was take it. He was just about to start complaining about how slow Max was going, when Max’s finger hit that one spot inside of him that made his vision go white. A loud, startled noise spilled from his lips, the kind of noise he would definitely be embarrassed out later, but at that moment his thoughts were too scrambled for him to care. He squeezed his eyes shut, fingers uselessly grasping at the hard surface beneath him, and he didn’t have to look to know Max had that stupid, smug look on his face.

“That’s a noise I would very much like to hear again…” Max’s voice sent shivers down Felix’s spine, and he couldn’t hold back another moan when Max repeated that motion. It was both too much and not enough, driving Felix out of his mind with need, and the part of Felix’s brain that was still somehow functioning figured that that was exactly what Max wanted.

One finger turned into two fingers turned into three, and during all that time Max refused to touch Felix’s cock, leaving Felix more desperate than he could ever remember being. The feeling of being stretched by three fingers made his head spin with need, and he couldn’t imagine that by that point Max _wasn’t _ready to just get it over with and fuck him like he wanted to. The vicar seemed to have an endless supply of patience, though, and with every brush of a finger against Felix’s prostate he found himself getting closer and closer to the edge.

“Come _on_, just fuck me already,” Felix demanded, his voice just a little more shaky and needy than he would’ve liked, and behind him Max chuckled again.

“How could I say no to that?” Max replied, and Felix almost moaned in relief.

The seconds of emptiness after Max removed his fingers were almost painful. Now that he knew how good it felt to have the man’s fingers inside of him it was like he was addicted. Thankfully he didn’t have to wait long, because not much later he felt the head of Max’s cock nudge against his hole.

Max’s cock was definitely bigger than 3 of his fingers and the stretch was bordering on painful, knocking the breath out of his lungs as his body tried to accommodate. The vicar let out a quiet groan above him, both of his hands settling on Felix’s hips to pull their bodies together until his cock was fully inside of him and _fuck, _it was so impossibly good.

“That’s it…” Max sounded just as strained as Felix, but still so annoyingly in control, and Felix wondered what it would take to _really _get under the vicar’s skin. Something to think about later, because all his brain could focus on now was how badly he wanted Max to fuck him. “Such a good boy...”

Felix’s brain short-circuited entirely just from that short phrase, and Max took that exact moment to finally start moving his hips. It was overwhelming in the best way, his entire body felt like it was set on fire and he had to bite down on his forearm to muffle his embarrassingly loud moans. Max somehow knew how to find every single one of his sweet spots and then proceeded to abuse them mercilessly, reducing Felix to a moaning mess in no time at all. One hand left Felix’s hip to tug on his hair, drawing a sharp gasp from his throat.

“I wanna hear you,” Max growled. His lips were right next to Felix’s ear and Felix could hear the quiet groans of pleasure that Max was letting out and it only served to make his already aching cock even harder.

The pace Max set was ruthless and with every thrust of his hips he hit Felix’s sweet spot and it was too much for him to handle. All he could do was moan and take it to the best of his abilities. He was pretty sure that only the barest touch against his cock would be enough to make him cum, but Max seemed intent on torturing him for as long as possible and Felix was about 10 seconds away from outright begging. His ego might never recover if he did that, though.

Mercy came in the form of Max’s voice in his ear. “Touch yourself, Felix.” And that was one order Felix would never resist.

His trembling hand was around his cock before he knew it and his next moan was _definitely _one of the most embarrassing noises he’d ever made, but under the onslaught of pleasure Felix couldn’t bring himself to care. It seemed to do it for Max, though, because the grip on Felix’s hip tightened and his breathing sped up just a little.

“Shit, I’m close,” Felix gasped, unable to keep a solid rhythm, just helplessly fucking his own fist as Max’s thrusts pushed him towards the edge.

In the end it didn’t take long for him to get there, but Max purring _“cum for me”_ really was the end for him, and he could no longer hold back as fireworks exploded behind his eyes and he came all over the kitchen floor, moaning Max’s name.

Everything felt like a blur, his whole body tingling with pleasure. It was so much all at once, and the moment he came down from his orgasm was probably even more intense. Max wasn’t letting up at all, still aiming for Felix’s prostate despite his oversensitivity, and the next sound out of Felix’s mouth sounded suspiciously close to a sob. He didn’t ask Max to stop though, overstimulated as he was, because it was painfully good to just be used like that, to let Max take control.

It quickly became clear that Max also wasn’t going to last much longer. His thrusts became sloppier and his breathing heavier and with one final thrust Max came as well, spilling his release into Felix’s hole with a low moan that sent shivers down Felix’s spine. “Fuck…” Max groaned, and Felix honestly couldn’t agree more.

It took both of them a moment to catch their breath, so they just stayed like that, worn out and sweaty and high on dopamine, draped across the kitchen table. Felix wondered if this was the right time to ask if they could do this again soon, but he eventually decided to just keep silent and not ruin the moment. He didn’t think he could get any words out of his mouth anyway, not with Max so close to him, his cock still buried deep inside of his body and fuck, okay, if he could get hard again that soon he probably would’ve-

“Hey guys, we’re ba- Oh what the _fuck_?! Seriously? In the _kitchen_?”

**Author's Note:**

> My puppy was napping on my feet while I wrote most of this, I hope I didn't disappoint her.


End file.
